1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy absorbing barrier, and more particularly to an energy absorbing barrier adapted for dissipating kinetic energy upon impact by a moving vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Energy absorbing barriers are in common use for many vehicular traffic applications. Those of a semipermanent nature are heavy, difficult to install or are expensive to maintain. Barriers of this type include fixed guard rails, concrete median barriers, and special structures located in a protective array around highway signs, bridge abutments and the like. Lighter, more portable structures are less likely to absorb as much impact energy, but they are more easily installable for defining temporary traffic lanes, closing off highway construction sites, establishing pedestrian walkways, etc.
A typical highway barrier comprises elongated, blocks of concrete arranged end-to-end to intercept vehicles leaving a defined traffic lane. They physically redirect the path of the vehicle and can develop severe impact forces on the vehicle occupants. Further, the side walls of the barrier slope downwardly and outwardly to provide a relatively wide base to make the barrier difficult to overturn, but this also provides a climbing surface for the vehicle tires and a vehicle has a tendency to climb and vault the barrier and pass into oncoming traffic lanes or into other restricted areas.
Regardless of their shape or construction, most such barriers are made non-resilient, massive and heavy in order to positively stop vehicles. Of course, this is potentially very dangerous to the vehicle occupants. There are some barriers of the prior art designed to progressively absorb kinetic energy and thereby gradually decelerate a vehicle, but such barriers are typically relatively complex or expensive. Some are characterized by internal chambers filled with gas, liquids or other fluent materials. Others depend upon springs or internal shock absorbers. Regardless of their construction, such barriers are usually not readily adapted for interconnection to define a vehicle lane, or are characterized by side walls undesirably providing sufficient tire traction that vehicles can climb and vault such a barrier.